


God Help the Outcasts

by Ignats23



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Forgiveness, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Just a one-shot scene I came up with about the child of Claude Frollo and the child of Esmerelda





	God Help the Outcasts

Claudia snuck into the church. How could she not feel at home on the Isle where she and her own crew were outcasts? Or here in Auradon where almost everybody held what our parents had done to other people against us, their children? I had heard the stories of what my dad did to Esmeralda and Quasimodo. Did they think I didn’t want to go back and change it every day? I was sorry every day for what my father had done. I stared at the stained glass window that portrayed God. I started to sing. I don’t know where the song came from, all I know is it started with “God Help the Outcasts”. I didn’t even notice the church doors open. When I finished I turned and was startled to see a boy standing there. He had dark hair with medium brown skin. His blue pants and loose white shirt were accented by a purple shawl trimmed in gold coins tied round his waist. I ducked my head, “I’m sorry I was just leaving”

He spoke, “Guess churches do carry that song. Mama sung that song many years ago.” He laughed.

I gave him a shocked look. This must be Estevan, son of Esmeralda. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” I whispered.

He laughed, “What do you have to be sorry for? Claude Frollo, your father, did those things to my mother. Not you.”

“But everybody thinks we’re to blame for our parents sins.”

His face softened, “My mom forgave you years ago. She taught me that I shouldn’t hold the sins of the parent against the child for the sins of the parent are not the sins of the child. She has forgiven you from the moment you were born. She openly supported King Ben’s campaign from the start. She hates your father but she never felt anything but sympathy for you. She actually wants to meet you, she wanted to tell you herself.” 

I felt a tear trickle down my face. All I wanted was for them to forgive me and finally, somebody did. He smiled at me and walked up with his arms open. 

“Want a hug?”

I nodded and hugged him


End file.
